


The Definition of Sex

by Arsenic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-11
Updated: 2006-09-11
Packaged: 2020-11-28 15:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20969171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsenic/pseuds/Arsenic
Summary: How Severus defines "sex."





	The Definition of Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femme.

Severus is old enough to know that mostly, sex is sex. Soemtimes it isn't, the times when it's power or currency or communication, but in the right instances, it is simply sex.

He knows that Draco has seen it be all of those other things, has seen those things imposed on Severus' flesh, has had to watch, has had to parse the meaning for himself. Severus knows Draco hasn't always gotten it right. He knows because of the things Draco is afraid to ask of him, blushes and stammers over, when Draco's modus operandi is a clean flutter of eyelashes, and smooth crook of his finger.

Draco likes decorations.

He says, "Not like, not like-"

Severus knows how to finish the sentence. Not like Bellatrix, with her penchant for needles and welts. Not like that at all.

No, Draco likes to paint at Severus' skin, secret messages in strawberry juice, red and sticky and imminently erasable. Sometimes, Severus wishes Draco didn't mind permanence, but he gets caught up in the things that can't be healed, forgets that some sorts of marks aren't wounds to begin with.

Draco likes shoes, black and patent, crisp leather smell rising up from them. He likes to unlace Severus.

He likes, Severus thinks, to ask permission. To hear that he has it.

Severus tries telling him that he always does. That even were he to try the things Bellatrix tried, that it wouldn't be...well, anything other than sex. Anything other than love.

Severus knows better than to try explaining that. It will come out jarbled and twisted, and looking like he always did after she had gotten her hands on him. Not what Draco needs.

Draco needs to hear the words, "yes, yes, yes," and that, that Severus can supply. So he does.


End file.
